


Preparation

by Rivulet027



Series: Marvel Femslash [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, POV Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Season/Series 02, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Peggy and Angie settle into Howard's beach house for a much needed holiday.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Marvel Femslash [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2018





	Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta. I'm sorry this took so long, thanks for being patient.

Peggy doesn’t regret going home to Angie and New York City. She misses the warmth of Los Angeles and the easy camaraderie with Jarvis and Ana. She misses Daniel, the two of them work well together, but she understands Violet’s concerns. She likes Daniel and does find him attractive, but he isn’t Angie. She spent most of her time in Los Angeles wishing she could share the experience with Angie. Maybe not all of the experiences, but a good portion of them. She’s relatively sure this is what moving on with your life feels like. After the slowness of her relationship with Steve and the tragedy it turned to in the end Peggy isn’t really ready to play things safe again, and yet she is sure she can’t risk losing her friendship with Angie. She’s not ready to find out that Angie doesn’t feel the same way. So she’s stuck wanting to say something, but finding herself unable too. Then Howard offers them a vacation in his beach home as a Christmas present. Peggy’s first instinct is to turn the offer down. It’s too generous and she doesn’t need a break from work.

The warmth of Angie’s toes seep through her skirt and warm her thighs. Angie’s toes flex, catching Peggy’s attention and making her pause. She glances over to take in the hopeful look on Angie’s face. Peggy sighs, then raises her eyebrows. Angie smirks.

“We’ll accept,” Peggy informs Howard who just grins as if their accepting his gift has made Christmas all that much better for him. Peggy gives him a suspicious look.

“There’s no ulterior motive,” Howard promises.

Peggy makes an unconvinced noise, but the timing would work. She doesn’t have a case she can’t trust someone else with right now and Angie just finished being a chorus girl in a show. They both deserve some time off.

A few days later standing in front of the one-story bungalow they’ll be spending the week in Peggy smiles in satisfaction. The beach is a short walk from their doorstep and the sound of the waves are soothing. Angie leans against her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Peggy tells her.

“Don’t thank me, thank Stark. This is great! I was kinda expecting something more extravagant though.” Angie smiles even as she tilts her head taking in the bungalow with a critical eye.

“I’m sure every room still has a portrait of him in it,” Peggy snarks.

Angie laughs. Peggy’s smile turns fond. It’s these quiet moments with Angie that make Peggy grateful she didn’t stay in LA. Her life in New York City is interesting and challenging, but spending time with Angie makes it all seem worth it.

“We should take them down while we’re here, store them in a closet, and then ‘accidentally’ mix up where they were hung when we leave,” Angie suggests with an impish grin.

Peggy laughs. “You have the best ideas.”

“I know, that’s why you love me,” Angie teases before she picks up her suitcase and heads towards the house. “Get a move on English, we want to get settled in so we can eat!”

Peggy shakes her head intending to tease back, but then finds the way Angie’s dress accentuates her hips as she walks away very distracting.

After they’ve chosen rooms and set aside their suitcases so they can unpack later they head to the kitchen to take stock. Angie whistles low and impressed when she opens the fridge. Peggy looks over her shoulder and smiles at the clearly recently stocked fridge. “We are going to have to thank Mr. Jarvis.”

“Or Ana.”

“Her too,” Peggy agrees.

Angie nods before taking an apple from a fruit bowl full of them. She smiles before taking a crunching bite. Peggy stills at the sight of the juice on Angie's lips and chin. She wants to close the distance between them, taste both the apple and Angie together. She turns her head away. She doesn’t want to miss moments with Angie, the way she missed moments with Steve, but she’s not ready for their friendship to end if Angie reacts badly. Peggy tells herself to make a week of nice memories to savor, then if Angie doesn’t want to continue their friendship after Peggy reveals her feelings she’ll at least have this week to remember fondly.

“We should make pie!” Angie suggests with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You’re not tired of pie?”

“Please, anything you and I can make would be so much better.”

Peggy makes a considering noise as she rummages through a few cupboards looking for a cookbook. When she finds it she sets it on the counter between them, then laughs when she sees the note resting on top of the apple pie recipe. “Jarvis suggests an apple crumble.”

Angie licks her lips and grins as she joins Peggy at the counter. She leans against Peggy’s shoulder as the two of them turn to the page Jarvis has indicated. Angie picks up the note and compares the handwriting to the written recipes in the book. “Did he leave us his personal recipe book?”

“Looks like,” Peggy agrees.

“Impressed?”Angie asks.

“Little bit,” Peggy admits. “Not that I’ll tell Mr. Jarvis that.”

“I’m sure Ana already knows.”

“I’m sure,” Peggy nods.

Angie bumps her hip against Peggy’s and then the two of them start pulling ingredients as they confer with the recipe. After they’ve gathered everything they need onto the counter Angie frowns as she puts her hands on her hips. “We should get ice cream to go with it.”

“We don’t have any?”

Angie shakes her head. “Not an oversight by Jarvis, he left us a list of his favorite ice cream places within walking distance.”

They put anything that needs to be cold away and then grab their purses. Angie hooks her arm around Peggy’s as they head to the nearest ice cream shop.

“What are we getting?” Peggy asks once they get there.

“We’ve got a week to try anything,” Angie reminds. “Let’s just get some vanilla for our crumble and maybe have ice cream for lunch tomorrow.”

“Or we could get our vanilla,” Peggy suggests. “And try one scoop of two other flavors.”

“You want me to share ice cream?” Angie says with faux offence eyes going wide in a mockery of disbelief. Peggy raises an eyebrow. Angie takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. “Alright, you drive a hard bargain Peg, but I expect a whole sundae tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Peggy agrees as they get their vanilla, then decide on two flavors to share on the walk back home. It’s easy trading the cups back and forth as they talk about the books they’ve brought with them.

Cooking with Angie almost feels like dancing. They move around and into and out of each other’s space with ease. They agree on a few things for the recipe, but then continue their talk from earlier before talking about the latest things they’ve read and the plays Angie is hoping to be in when they get back to New York. As they set the crumble into the oven Peggy sighs and resists the urge to worry at her lip, before asking, “Did I make a mistake, not asking you to LA?”

“I had a job Peg, couldn’t exactly leave,” Angie points out practically. 

“Yeah, but we’re both friends with Howard and that could open a lot of doors for you.”

Angie opens her mouth, then pauses. She bits her lip instead, eyes on the oven instead of Peggy. “We should’ve had this conversation before we put the crumble in.”

“We can still take it out,” Peggy offers with trepidation. “It’s only just gone in.” 

How does pointing out that Howard could help Angie with her career mean that they need to have a conversation?

“It’s been such a lovely afternoon,” Angie says wistfully. “I had this whole plan.”

“I am for once without a plan,” Peggy confesses with worry.

“That’s not like you.”

“No, it’s not.”

Angie laughs, some of her earlier mirth coming back to her face. She finds a chair and sits down with a sigh. 

“You had this whole plan?” Peggy prompts as she considers grabbing another chair. No, she may need to pace.

“Something sweet to eat,” Angie tells her. “Then into our bathing suits and down to the beach. We could enjoy the warmth as our food settles, maybe get some swimming in, because I look amazing in my bath suit and it’ll look even better with water sliding off me.”

She pauses as if she wants Peggy to take in how sensual it would have been. Peggy finds herself wetting her lips as she thinks about it. She realizes Angie is watching her intently. She licks her lips again, just to see the way a blush rises on Angie’s face. Their eyes meet.

“It almost sounds like you’re trying to seduce me?”

“Yes, did you have a plan for seducing me?” Angie asks.

Peggy exhales slowly, letting hope back in. “I was going to wait till the end of the week.”

“The end of the week? It’d have been torture for both of us.”

“How did we get from Howard to...I’m confused.” Peggy isn’t used to being confused.

Angie crosses her ankles and smirks. “I have you tongue-tied.”

“It’s quite a feat, so please explain.”

Angie laughs. “I think I like this. You’re all flustered and you want to come over here and be seduced, but at the same time you weren’t expecting this. Oh Peggy, did you think I was going to break your heart?”

Peggy sighs and lets herself lean against the nearest counter. “I suppose that’s what I was expecting, yes.”

“Howard offered to help me settle in LA, let us be roommates again. He said he thought you miss me,” Angie says slowly. “I didn’t want to leave New York. I guess I could’ve if you started to feel like LA was home, but I like plays and if all I ever get is background characters and chorus girls then that’s what I get. I’ll hope for more and I want to make enough money to only need one job.”

“Become a star and you’d have more than enough money,” Peggy finds herself pointing out.

Angie shakes her head. “Maybe if I was interested in fellows at all and wouldn’t mind dating a few, but I don’t happen to like the fellows and this amazing woman came into the laundromat where I was a waitress and if she’d have me I think we could try and build a pretty good life together. Might not always be what we want or plan, but we’d figure it out.”

Peggy stares.

Angie shrugs and continues. “I also might’ve gone and fallen in love with New York City too so if you don’t mind sharing me with…”

Peggy makes herself push off the counter and cross the distance to Angie. “I was going to give myself this week. Try and have a really wonderful week with you so that when I did tell you, if you didn’t want me, I’d at least have something nice to remember.”

Angie reaches out and grabs Peggy’s hands. She gives them a squeeze, tilting her head till their eyes meet. “Still expecting heartbreak.”

Peggy laughs sadly. The tears seem inevitable. 

Angie squeezes her hands. “I’m here.”

“You’d think I’d be over this.”

“Do you need more time?”

Peggy shakes her head. “I want to build some good memories, with you.”

Angie smiles and pulls just slightly, guiding Peggy towards her as she stands. Their lips brush and Peggy sighs into the kiss. She wraps her arms around Angie slowly, enjoying that she can move slowly. This isn’t a hurried you might die and I must kiss you before you go, this is time for exploration and taste. It feels like the start of something solid, a foundation. There are still conversations they need to have and plans they’ll want to make, but they have the whole week and hopefully the rest of their lives for that. For now Peggy lets herself enjoy the feeling of Angie pressing in close.


End file.
